


Your Own Good

by TooWeirdForMain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Enemas, Incontinence, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Unethical Medicine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooWeirdForMain/pseuds/TooWeirdForMain
Summary: "The relief you can expect to achieve from the size of plug you have selected is almost none. In fact the size you have selected, that you have insisted on, is smaller than an average alpha knot."Sam goes to the doctor.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> I created a second account just to post this. I'd definitely recommend reading and then probably re-reading the tags. It's a weird ride.

It was a different doctor this time. Sam had been to a few over the years, but he'd seen the one at Stanford before in first year and again a few weeks ago, the most times Sam had seen the same doctor in his entire life. He'd almost been looking forward to ticking that item off his mental checklist of normal people things - having a regular doctor.

The new doctor was a man, dark-haired, stubble hung around his pale-lipped mouth. He wasn't wearing a doctor's coat, just a lanyard with an ID picture showing his face and the Stanford logo next to the name J. Castiel, MD.

Dean could have made a fake card like that easily, Sam knew, but the lanyard was reassuring because it had a pattern of Stanford logos printed on it, which Dean couldn't have made as easily.

The doctor was wearing scent blocker, most doctors did, but Sam thought he was probably a beta because he didn't react to Sam in any way. His eyes didn't widen like the last doctor's had, and he didn't cough awkwardly like the ones Sam had seen when his problem first showed up.

"I understand you were meant to be seeing my colleague," Doctor Castiel said.

Sam nodded. His throat felt dry. He longed for Dean to be there, or dad, and was simultaneously grateful that neither of them were there for this.

"However," the doctor went on, "Doctor Khatri thought it might be better for me to handle your case as I have more experience with knot-related syndrome, and she had concerns over your previous treatment."

"She did?"

"I believe she raised her concerns with you, that the course of treatment you selected would not be sufficient to treat your symptoms."

"You mean the knot?"

"Correct. She wanted to make sure you had all of the facts before proceeding with the next phase of treatment, and we thought I might be best placed to do so as I specialise in the condition."

"I cope okay, it's just not big enough any more, that's all."

"Doctor Khatri was very concerned by how undersized the current knotting device is, and she feared she might have agreed to compromise with you too quickly."

Sam felt a panic start to creep in. "I know she thinks the next size up is too small," he pleaded, "but any bigger and I'll need to wear one of those straps to hold it in and there's also the issue of…" Sam took a breath and forced himself to say it, "bowel problems."

"Your current device is very low maintenance. It is designed for omegas who have just acquired the condition, typically young adolescents, and the smaller size is intended to help young omegas comply with treatment."

"Well it's worked fine so far."

"I find that difficult to believe. You came in only weeks ago to complain of a constantly elevated body temperature, difficulty with coordination and thinking, muscle aches and spasms, and near-constant arousal."

"That only started recently, and I came here."

"Did it?" Doctor Castiel asked.

Sam couldn't meet his eyes.

"The relief you can expect to achieve from the size of plug you have selected is almost none. In fact the size you have selected, that you have insisted on, is smaller than an average alpha knot."

Doctor Castiel stood up and opened a drawer of a filing cabinet near his head, pulling out a rolled tube of paper. He unfurled and spread the paper over the desk and Sam could see that it contained black circles labelled with the different knot sizes.

Castiel pointed to the 1a on the sheet, which was the size of a lemon. "This is your current size," he said. "When did you have it fitted?"

Sam couldn't remember.

"The 2a," the doctor pointed two along to a circle roughly the size of an apple, "should have been put in perhaps six months later, and then the 2b and 3a six and twelve months after that."

The 3a, which Doctor Khatri had recommended, was about the size of an orange. Printed underneath it on the sheet were the words 'standard adult knot'. Sam couldn't possibly wear that all day.

"By now," Castiel said, "we should be talking about the 4a and 4b." He indicated the 4a, a circle just a little wider than the 3b but with pointy edges.

"Why the-" Sam gestured vaguely at the 4a.

"The 4a and 4b are barbed. It isn't enough to break the skin, but the additional stimulation means we don't have to increase the size as quickly. Most omegas can sit with the 4a for a number of years."

Sam could not imagine having anything spiky in his asshole, let alone for years on end.

"But why are they so huge?"

"Can you explain your knowledge of knot-related syndrome to me, just so I know what not to cover."

"From what my doctors have said, and the reading I've done, my body doesn't make enough omega hormones when I'm knotted so it thinks I am constantly in heat when I'm not."

"That's very succinct. And given what you have told me, do you see why any device smaller than a knot would be ineffective? Even a knot itself is not sufficient, so anything smaller is just a stepping stone."

"My last… the doctor who diagnosed me said if I stretched out too quickly I'd be too, uh, loose to hold everything in." Sam's face was completely scarlet, he could tell.

"Ultimately, you will need more stimulation over time to achieve the same result. It is different with every patient, but you will need to rely on the plug to hold in bowel movements eventually, no matter how much you delay. Some omegas achieve control on their own with the 4a and 4b and others do not. But the condition is chronic, and incontinence is an inevitable outcome of treatment."

Sam had no idea what to say.

"I can see I've given you a lot to talk about," Doctor Castiel said. "I'll let you think about it. If you make an appointment on your way out I'll see you in a week or so."

And that was that. Sam spoke to the receptionist and got an appointment six days away.

He barely slept in that time, feeling hot and strange. By the time the appoinment rolled around he'd made up his mind. He'd suck it up and go ahead with treatment. There was no use putting off the inevitable.

Inside the doctor's office, Castiel pulled the current plug free and Sam felt a rush of slick follow it. The doctor wiped down Sams's thighs and caged cock with a rough piece of tissue and then pressed the head of the new knot plug against Sam's hole.

Sam whined, utterly involuntarily, and then the knot began to press in and in. It was bliss, pure and simple. He felt his muscles clenching and then releasing around it, feeling almost full enough.

"I'm going to adjust until you feel lucid again. Take your time."

"Please, alpha, please," Sam gasped.

"I'm going to get you there, just hold tight." There was clicking sound and the knot expanded, stretching him out even more and now he really was so close, he felt tears in his eyes and shut them tight, too overwhelmed to look at what was happening.

"Alpha!" He sobbed, "fill me up, fuck-" another click and it spread even wider and then Sam lost total control of himself, whining and crying and shivering.

"Jesus," the doctor's voice was incredulous. Then there was a rustling sound and a clinking noise and the knot in his ass was pulled out.

Sam gasped, ready to start begging again, and then something hot was pressing against him and Sam could hear the doctor panting heavily. Sam opened his eyes and Castiel was leaning over him, lining himself up, stroking the blunt head of his cock over Sam's hole. Castiel reached slid his hand under Sam's shirt and twisted his nipple sharply.

"Gonna give you the real thing Sam," Castiel panted.

Sam's hole was so slick it made embarrassing wet noises as Castiel slid into him. Sam shut his eyes again and felt the doctor's hand release his nipple and grip his chin.

"Look at me," Castiel said, alpha-voice, and Sam opened his eyes. Castiel's thumb rubbed over his cheek gently. "Let me fuck you." Cas was stroking over Sam's face and Sam could only take shallow panting breaths.

Sam was confused and it felt so good in him, so big and warm and deep. And Castiel was sliding in and out in a steady rhythm that carried Sam along. Sam was wet enough that he could smell his own slick, along with Castiel's scent blocker and the chemical hospital smell of the doctor's clothes.

Castiel got a hand between their bodies to stroke over Sam's caged cock, teasing over the hot skin between the bars. Sam didn't understand why the doctor was touching it, since Sam hadn't given him the key. 

"You're so gorgeous like this," Castiel said, "caged up and taking my knot like a good omega."

Sam shivered as the doctor palmed his balls and ran a thumb around the metal ring at the base that made sure he couldn't cum.

Castiel was moving carefully, pushing deep into his hole and then pulling almost all the way out, stroking over his insides. Sam squirmed, his cock was so tight in the cage and Castiel kept touching it. 

The doctor licked and kissed at Sam's neck and his chest and nipples, stroking his balls and then up and down Sam's thighs. Castiel fucked him slow and steady for a long time and all Sam could do was lie there and let it happen, like the doctor had asked, Sam's hole twitching and aching and so hot Sam could hardly stand it.

Castiel sped up, pushing in harder, and Sam heard himself make an animal noise of pleasure and pain. The thrusts kept coming and Sam was being rocked violently with each one, the head of Castiel's dick getting as deep into him as it would go every time.

Sam cried out, overwhelmed, and Castiel pressed a heavy hand over Sam's mouth and leaned in close and groaned and shuddered. Castiel's cum was hot and wet and made Sam's hole feel even warmer, even slicker, Sam felt it dripping out of him.

Castiel's knot was about the size of the plug when it first went in and Sam whined, wanting the same full feeling as before.

Then the doctor pulled out his cock and pushed the plug back in and it clicked again and again, stretching and stretching, until Sam felt something give deep inside him and his face was covered in tears but he was finally coming down. His heat was ending and the relief was so incredible he could barely comprehend it.

There was another click and Sam jumped as it stretched him even further. "No! That's enough!" Sam gasped.

Castiel circled around Sam's hole with one finger, running over the painful ring and feeling around. Another click, another stretch, and Sam was blind with tears, his hole felt so full and heavy.

And from there Castiel kept working him open more and more. Every time Sam finally caught his breath there'd be another awful click, another painful stretch, until he was hiccuping and sobbing and begging for it to stop.

"There we go," Castiel said.

And then there was a softer click. Sam let out a long, anguished wail as the barbs released, prickling and stroking his insides like nothing else on earth, irritating and amazing and overwhelming at once. He felt his bladder release and the doctor let it happen, stroking over Sam's face, his nipples, as Sam pissed all over himself and the floor.

"Good," Castiel said. "You're submitting so well. Let it all out."

When Sam was done, Castiel pulled the harness up his legs to hold the knot in place and Sam felt himself floating.

He awoke in the dark to find that his hole was milking the new knot, squeezing and releasing it. There was a tight pressure built up behind the plug. Castiel was gone and there was a nurse, who lifted his gown and ran her finger around his rim and felt his stomach.

"We'll help you empty your bowels as soon as you stop milking," the nurse told him.

So Sam just lay there in a daze, half awake and half asleep, his hole tightening and loosening around the barbed knot.

When the nurse returned she was with Castiel, and the doctor felt his rim and stomach too. They helped him to the bathroom and undid the strap that held the new plug in as he hovered over the toilet.

As soon as the knot was removed, there was a sharp cramp and then Sam's bowels released. He felt a stab of shame.

"Best to flush him out," the doctor said.

They fed something long and thin into Sam's hole and then deep into his guts. For a moment, nothing happened, then he felt the rush of the water as the enema filled him. It was bearable until the cramps set in.

Worse still, Sam missed the plug. The combination of the water and the need to be knotted made him feel both full and empty at the same time.

Castiel stroked Sam's stomach as it bloated with water. Looking at his round belly, Sam wondered what might happen to him, having slept with Castiel's cum filling him up.

The knot plug hurt going back in. Even though it could be made smaller, Castiel insisted on reinserting it at full size, barbs and all. Sam shivered uncontrollably as it made its way back inside but at last it settled, and Sam felt himself relax into it.

They put him back to bed. When he woke up again it was still dark. At first he couldn't tell why he was awake, then he felt a tugging sensation in his hole and opened his eyes to see Castiel pulling his knot out. The doctor had fucked him while he was sleeping. Sam lay there and let the doctor work the plug in again.


End file.
